jugglefandomcom-20200215-history
Multiplex
A multiplex throw is when more than one object is thrown from one hand at a time. A squeeze catch is a reverse multiplex throw: more than one object is caught in one hand at the same time. In a stacked multiplex, all the objects are thrown to the same hand (either all of them cross to the other hand or none of them cross). In a split multiplex, some objects are thrown to the right hand and some to the left hand. In a sliced multiplex, one of the objects is passed straight into the other hand. Multiplex throws are sometimes called duplexes, triplexes, quadruplexes, and quintuplexes, depending on the number of objects thrown. World records Every throw in a multiplex record must involve the same number of objects. Collecting begins when another object lands in a hand that is already holding that many objects. Any object that leaves a hand after collecting has begun is considered to be dropped at the moment it's released, so no subsequent catches will be counted. Every catch of every object is counted while no drops have been made. Duplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *5 ball duplexes: 21 minutes and 45 seconds by Eric Simonson in 2013 (video) *6 ball duplexes: 6 minutes and 39 seconds by Bill Coad in 2013 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB1Fhi2JGH8%7C(videovideo) *8 ball duplexes: 47 seconds by Malte Hamann in 2013 (video) *10 ball duplexes: 136 catches by Alexander Koblikov in 2010 (video) *12 ball duplexes: 12 catches by Bruce Sarafian in 2009 (video) *7 ring duplexes: 16 catches by Lauri Koskinen in 2012 (video) *6 club duplexes: 38 catches in 2006 (9-1 Nordic Objects DVD at 8:54) Unverified claims: *5 ball duplexes: 24 minutes and 48 seconds by Bill Coad in 2008 (claim) *6 ball duplexes: 7 minutes and 28 seconds by Patrick Pettersson in 2010 (claim) *6 ball duplexes: 7 minutes and 50 seconds by Mats1 in 2010 (claim) *6 ball duplexes: 9 minutes and 38 seconds by Bill Coad in 2008 (claim) *6 ball duplexes: 15 minutes by Bruce Sarafian (claim) *7 ball duplexes: 46 catches by Daniel Marden in 2007 (claim) *8 ball duplexes: 2 minutes and 5 seconds by Bruce Sarafian in 2008 (claim) *9 ball duplexes: 33 catches by Bruce Sarafian in 2008 (claim) Triplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *8 ball triplexes: 180 catches by Bill Coad in 2013 (video) *9 ball triplexes: 36 catches by Matthew Tiffany in 2007 (video) *7 ring triplexes: 15 catches by Tony Pezzo in 2012 (Water on Mars video at 11:05) Unverified claims: *7 ball triplexes: 2 minutes and 24 seconds by Daniel Marden in 2007 (claim) *8 ball triplexes: 1 minute and 5 seconds by Bill Coad in 2007 (claim) *9 ball triplexes: 39 catches by Daniel Marden in 2007 (claim) and Matthew Tiffany in 2007 (claim) *12 ball triplexes: 12 catches by Daniel Marden in 2007 (claim) and Bill Coad in 2007 (claim) Quadruplex world records with publicly available video evidence: *10 ball quadruplexes: 36 catches by Bill Coad in 2013 (video) Unverified claims: *10 ball quadruplexes: 98 catches by Bill Coad in 2009 (claim) Siteswap notation for multiplexing A multiplex throw is written in siteswap notation as two or more numbers in square brackets. 6 balls juggled in a 3 ball cascade (6 ball stacks) would be written as 33. If the brackets for a multiplex contain a 2, it means one object stays in the hand instead of being thrown at that time, so it may not be an actual multiplex throw. If a multiplex contains a 1, it's a sliced throw. A 0 in multiplex notation can be ignored, so 30 can be simplified to 3. When working out the average of a multiplex siteswap, to determine the number of balls in the pattern, the throws inside the brackets are added together but treated as one throw. So, 4323 = + 3 + 2 + 3 = 12. 12 / 3 (number of throws) = 4 ball pattern. A multiplex pattern can be made by combining two non-multiplex siteswaps. The 3 ball siteswap 423 and the 2 ball siteswap 330 combined give the 5 ball siteswap 43323. Since siteswaps can be rotated, 330 can also be read as 033 and 303 and thus, when combined with 423, give the 5 ball siteswaps 43233 and 43233 respectively. thumb|left|640px|8 and 10 [[Ball juggling|ball multiplex patterns by Bruce Sarafian]] See also *Multiplex patterns category page